Fiber optic communication systems are becoming prevalent in part because service providers want to deliver high bandwidth communication capabilities (e.g., data and voice) to customers. Fiber optic communication systems employ a network of fiber optic cables to transmit large volumes of data and voice signals over relatively long distances. Fiber management is an important part of operating and maintaining an effective fiber optic communication system. Fiber management trays are commonly used to effectively manage and protect optical fiber in a fiber optic communication system. A typical fiber management tray provides splicing and fiber management functionality. Most fiber management trays are single-sided and fiber management trays are often arranged in a stack with the individual fiber management trays being pivotally mounted relative to one another. Example splice trays of this type are disclosed at U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,554,044 and 6,507,691.